Parenting 001
by rikkurox
Summary: Robbie's son Jamie comes to live with him and Jackie lends a hand. Robbie/Jackie as usual
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I haven't wrote anything in ages so I thought I'd have another go. This may take a while to be finished because I'm so busy with med school at the moment but I hope you like it. Again I don't own any of the characters, and please review!**

Jackie, Robbie, Matt and Stuart were sitting in the pub one night celebrating the success of their latest arrest. They were chatting as usual when Robbie's phone went off. He checked it and a look of slight surprise and confusion came on to his face.

"Back in a sec." He said and walked towards the door. Jackie glanced after him wondering what had caused this atypical behaviour, normally any phone calls Robbie got were from his girlfriend that week and he'd have no problem answering those at the table.

"Jackie?" Matt said,

"Sorry?" Jackie asked, "What did you say?" She'd been in a world of her own wondering about Robbie's mystery phone call.

"I asked if you'd any plans for the weekend." Stuart said to her,

"Oh, err, no nothing much." Jackie replied,

"You ok?" Stuart asked,

"Yeah, fine" Jackie said but was spared any more questions as Robbie came back,

"I've gotta go," he said picking up his coat a strange expression on his face, "I'll see you tomorrow." He glanced quickly at Jackie when he said that and she looked back, searching his face for any clue of what was going on. She realised that the expression had hints of shock and apprehension in it and this only drove her curiosity further. She was rather distracted for the rest of the night wondering what was going on.

The next morning Jackie was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee when Robbie came in looking rather dishevelled.

"You ok?" She asked getting up to get him some coffee

"Yeah," Robbie replied, "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
"Do I want to know?" Jackie asked handing him a mug.

"You've got a dirty mind Jackie." Robbie grinned,

"I know you," Jackie said dryly, "different girl every week and all that."

"Well no lucky lady last night." Robbie told her,

"You loosing your touch?" Jackie asked enjoying teasing Robbie, "So why the lack of sleep then, you left the pub at like 9 yesterday."

Robbie looked at her for a second as if trying to decide whether to tell her or not, "Jamie's in town."

"Your son?" Jackie couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah."

"So why's… I mean what's he… how long's he in town for?" Jackie settled on.

"He's had an argument with his mum, wants to live with me for a while."

"You said yes to that?"

"What else could I say? I mean he's my son, and I hardly ever see him. Besides it might be nice to be his dad for a change."

"So he came last night?" Jackie asked,

"No he's moving his stuff in later," Robbie said and to Jackie's questioning face he replied, "I got no sleep because I was worrying about him coming."

"Why?" Jackie felt a sudden compassion for Robbie, he seemed genuinely upset and concerned making him seem vulnerable. "Robbie, he's your son, it's a good sign that he wants to stay with you and spend more time with you."

"I know, but Jackie what am I going to do with a 16 year old kid living with me?"

"Morning!" Matt's voice startled them both, "we've got another case!" he said and they got their coats.

The next day Matt had sent Robbie and Jackie to quiz a witness and on the way back Jackie asked how the night before had gone.

"Jamie get moved in ok last night?" She asked trying to keep her voice casual as she knew how much Robbie hated deep conversations.

"Yeah, he's all moved in, was a bit surreal to be honest. I mean I haven't seen him in over a year; we just talk on the phone every so often. And now he's living with me."

"So have you talked to him much?"

"Not really, it's all kind of awkward, he's sixteen, what would he want to talk to me about?"

Jackie laughed a little at that, "Robbie you talk like a sixteen year old half the time!" She said, "Take him down the pub and have a talk, ask him about school, girls, his ambitions. And tell him about this job; it's pretty exciting to an outsider, especially a teenage lad."

"You're good with kids." He said

"Jamie's not a kid anymore Robbie."

"Aye, but you know what I mean."

Jackie shrugged, I like children, and I worked with teenagers on the other side of Glasgow before I joined this force."

"So do you want children?" Robbie asked, "just after the whole business with the fertility clinic…"

"I don't know," Jackie said, "I mean with this job it's not exactly practical is it?"

"No," Robbie agreed, "It's not, but it's not impossible!"

Jackie smiled weakly, she remembered how much she'd wanted children, and how with Brian she'd thought it would happen. She turned into the station car park and resolved to forget the whole topic; it was too late for that anyway.

8.30pm that evening and Jackie was sitting at home watching TV. It was a Friday night but she just had nothing to do. The phone rang and she went to answer it

"Hello."

"Jackie" A hushed voice said,

"Robbie?" She asked

"Yeah, listen I'm at the pub with Jamie, but I can't remember anything you said I should ask and we are just sitting in silence."

"Well where is he now?" She asked

"At the table, I'm in the toilets."

"Seriously?" Jackie gave a little giggle at the thought of Robbie phoning her for help with conversation from a pub men's room.

"Jackie!!!" Robbie said exasperated.

"Ok look just ask him about school and about what he wants to do when he finishes."

"Jackie any chance you could come down here, just accidentally bump into us, your way better at this than I am."

"Robbie I don't know, he's your son, I haven't seen him since he was a kid."

"Please, I'll be in you debt forever."

"Ok, which pub are you in?"

After what seemed like an age of sitting attempting small talk with Jamie Robbie was relived to see Jackie walk into the door. She ignored them to start with, went up to the bar and ordered a drink, and then she turned and appeared to walk over to sit at the table next to them,

"Jackie?!" Robbie called to her, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi ya Robbie." She walked over and smiled, "I'm meeting a friend for drinks, what about you?"

"Just hear with my son." He nodded to Jamie who politely smiled

"So you're Jamie then." Jackie said to him, "nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Jackie shook surprised as he was. "I'm a colleague of your dad's."

"Nice to meet you," He said

"So Jamie are you planning to go back to school for your highers when the summers over?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah, I want to go to one over here though, my mum wants me to start applying to university and keep going to private school but it's not what I want."

"Really?" Robbie asked, "You want to go to school round here?"

"Yeah was thinking about it, is that ok?"

"Well yeah, I just didn't know you were thinking that long term about living with me."

"If it's a problem I can…"

"It's not." Robbie interrupted him, "I just want to know what you're planning." Robbie smiled at his son. After a moment he seemed to remember Jackie and said to her,

"Do you want to join us? Until your friend arrives of course, if that's ok with you Jamie?"

"Yeah sure." Jamie said, his eyes darting between Robbie and Jackie.

"Err, I'd love to," Jackie replied and sat down at the table.

A few drinks later they were all sat discussing the police force when Jamie said,

"I want to be a detective when I finish school."

Robbie looked round in surprise, "really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jamie said, a little defensively

"No, that's great; I'm just surprised that's all." Robbie said

Seeing that Jamie looked a little doubtful at Robbie's support of his ambitions said, "Maybe we could arrange for you to get some work experience at the station."

"Could you do that"? Jamie asked at once forgetting his annoyance.

"I don't see why not, they have work experience students sometimes, some forms to fill in and checks to be made but we should be able to sort it, shouldn't we Robbie?"

"Yeah," Robbie said jumping in, "I'll have a word on Monday morning see if I can get you some."

"Thanks dad." Jamie grinned

Once a few hours had passed by they decided to go home, Jackie said goodbye and soon after she left too. Robbie drove Jamie home and they were chatting when Jamie said,

"I'm on to you."

Robbie looked over confused, "what do you mean?"

"I know you got Jackie to meet us on purpose."

"What?" Robbie asked but his insides went cold, he didn't want Jamie to know that he'd asked Jackie to come along to help the conversation work. "What makes you say that?"

"Come off it dad, it's obvious you're seeing her!"

"What?" Robbie asked genuinely confused,

"Well come on, the way you guys look at each other gives it all away. You just wanted me to meet her!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Robbie said,

"Ok." Jamie replied smiling as if he didn't believe a word of it.

Robbie thought over Jamie's observation as he lay in bed that night… he and Jackie, together, impossible. But why did Jamie say that he could see it in the way they looked at each other, and more importantly why had Robbie's heart jumped when he had seen her walk through the door tonight, just because she'd come to save the conversation from dying or something else?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I apologise for the length of time this has taken me to update, and because this chapter is so small, however I wanted to do another one for the next section of the story. Hope you like it anyway and as usual I don't own anything. Please review!!!! :D **

The next morning Robbie came into the office, slung his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down at his desk. He was just clicking the E-mail button on his computer to check whether the lab results we sent off yesterday were back when a cup of coffee was placed beside him. He turned round to see Jackie standing behind him, her own coffee cup in her hands.

"You owe me one," she smiled

"Yeah I do, thanks for last night!" Robbie replied, "You were great."

At that moment Stuart came into the office, hearing Robbie's words he said "What?" and looked from Robbie to Jackie as if to say 'what's going on here then?'

Robbie laughed, "You have a dirty mind Stuart, Jackie just helped me have an actual conversation with Jamie, nothing dirty involved."

"Shame." Stuart said and went to get a coffee; Robbie just laughed at that while Jackie's eyebrows shot up.

"He's not the only one that thinks that," Robbie said as Jackie went to move towards her own desk,

"What?" She turned to face him, "who?"

"Jamie." Robbie said simply,

Jackie sat down at her desk opposite Robbie's, "why would he think that?"

"Seems to think that I introduced you two on purpose because we are seeing each other."

"Oh," Jackie said a little confused as to why Jamie would assume that, "kids say the funniest things!"

"As you told me yesterday Jamie's not a kid anymore." Robbie told her, "He reckons it's 'the way we look at each other.'"

Jackie's eyebrows raised again at that point, "hhmmm." She said and looked down at yesterday's notes,

"What does that mean?" Robbie asked her chuckling,

Jackie had no idea what it had meant, she looked up at Robbie and attempted in her head to string a decent sentence together, but nothing came, after what seemed like forever, but was really just a few seconds she replied, "well we're not exactly compatible are we?"

"Why not?" Robbie asked in a serious tone on voice,

Jackie was shocked into stunned silence and her at those words her eyebrows shot up almost above her head!

Robbie laughed at her face and stood up, "it was a joke Jackie." He picked up both of their coffee cups and went over to put them in the sink leaving Jackie sat at her desk watching him walk away, he face flushed and her heartbeat racing. 'What on Earth was that?' She thought to herself.

* * *

A couple of days later Robbie remembered, after much nagging, to ask about Jamie's work experience, he got all the forms sorted and the date was set up for a few weeks time.

"The 25th good for you to do your work experience at the station?" Robbie asked Jamie when he got home that night,

"Really? Yeah that's great!" Jamie said, "It's gonna be so cool!"

"It'll mostly just be admin stuff," Robbie told him, "but you'll get a feel for how it works and it's a good thing to go on your application."

"Thanks Dad," Jamie grinned, "and hey, I'll get to see how you and Jackie behave when you work together!"

"I've told you we're not together." Robbie said, Jamie had mentioned the two of them quite a few times over the past few days and the more he said it the more amused Robbie became.

"Okay"

"You'll see for yourself when you work with us, we aren't together, she's a colleague."

"So…?"

"Well you're not supposed to date anyone on your team for a start and…"

"Ah so nobody there knows, it's ok dad I won't say anything."

"Jamie, we are not together!"

"But you want to be?" Jamie grinned; he was enjoying teasing his dad, even more so when he saw how defensive he was getting

"No, look Jackie's a friend, we work together."

"But you think she's pretty? Because come on dad she is pretty?!"

"No, I mean well yes but…"

"Exactly, and you like her?"

"As a friend!!!!" Robbie said, exasperated rather than amused now

Jamie laughed, "Dad you are so easy to wind up, but I still think you guys should be a couple if you're not already!"

Robbie laughed, "Ok then." He put it down to Jamie having a rather childish wish for a perfect family but it made him wonder what Jamie was basing all these assumptions on!?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – More apologies are needed I'm afraid but I did promise I'd write some more and now I have, I hope you like it!**

A week later and Jamie hadn't let up teasing Robbie; it was as if he knew that the teasing hit a nerve somewhere with Robbie so it never got old. They were sat over the breakfast table when Robbie asked,

"So I'm off this weekend, anything you fancy doing?"

"Theme park?" Jamie suggested

Robbie looked up at him, "theme park?" he asked,

"Yeah, you know rides and stuff."

"I know, but isn't there any of your mates you'd rather go there with?" Robbie asked,

"Nah, Mat's away for the weekend with his parents, Tom's got football practice and Mark's helping out his dad."

"Well ok, sure, Saturday then?"

"Yeah, and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we invite Jackie along?"

"Jamie, when are you going to get this me and Jackie thing out of your head?"

"Ah come on dad, you know you want to."

"What is the fascination with Jackie? You fancy her or summat?"

"DAD!!!" Jamie said, "of course not, but I know you do."

"I don't Jamie."

"You do."

"Look, fine if I invite her will you stop going on about it?"

"Deal." Jamie grinned,

That morning Robbie was already there when Jackie walked into the office. He handed her a cup of coffee and then sat down at his desk, opposite hers.

"You feeling ok Robbie?" She inquired

"Yeah why?" He said,

"Because you're never in early, and you certainly never bring coffee!"

"First time for anything," Robbie grinned

"Hhmmm"

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing Saturday?"

Jackie head sprang up at that, "Err, nothing why?"

"Well Jamie and I are going to the theme park, and, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure." She replied easily but a million things went through Jackie's head at that moment; was it a date? Not with his son there?! A family outing? What???? She decided that Robbie needed her to keep the conversation going again.

"Ok so, Saturday? I'll pick you up around 9.30?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Jackie replied, unsure as to why her stomach felt a little fluttery

Saturday came around and at 9.30am Jackie was still running around attempting to find something suitable to wear, luckily, as usual, Robbie was a little late so when he showed up at 9.40 she was dressed sensibly and ready to go.

"What time do you call this?" Jackie asked as she answered the door,

"Sorry, I…"

"I'm joking Robbie." She smiled,

"You ready?" Robbie asked, 'you look incredible' he thought

"Yep, I'll just grab my handbag." Jackie replied but 'wow, he looks amazing' was what was actually going through her head.

When they got there Jamie saw a ride he fancied, it was a huge rollercoaster with 3 loop the loops, a corkscrew and was supposed to be the fasted in Britain.

"Wow," Jamie said, "Dad, will you come with me?"

Robbie looked up at the ride, "errrr…." He began

"Come on." Jamie urged,

"How about I stay and look after the bags?" He suggested,

"Nah you can leave them up there! Not scared of rollercoasters are you?"

"No, but errr, Jackie will go with you." Robbie said

"Dad!"

"No it's ok, I don't mind" Jackie smiled, "I used to love these big rides, my brothers used to drag me on them as soon as I was old enough and I've always thought they were great."

"Ok," Jamie grinned seeing an opportunity, "dad you can stay here."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Jackie and Jamie headed off toward the queue.

As soon as they got our of Robbie's earshot Jamie, with all the tact of a normal 16 year old boy, began to question Jackie.

"So, what's the deal with you and my dad?"

"Deal?" Jackie laughed!

"Yeah you know, what's going on with you too?"

"Jamie, your dad and I are colleagues and friends, but that's all."

"You're in denial too."

"No, we really are."

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"No not at the moment, but I mean that doesn't mean…"

"I can see it, it's the same way my mum used to look at him, and the same way he used to look at her."

"Jamie…"

"It's ok, I'm over the whole divorce thing, but I just know that you two like each other, you make me dad happy, and that's nice. Just think about it."

"Ok, I will." Jackie smiled, and then they stepped forwards to be strapped in for the ride!

After they dropped Jackie off and were driving home Jamie said,

"She said she'd think about it you know?"

"Who said she'd think about what?" Robbie asked, he had a feeling he knew where this was going,

"Jackie, she said she'd think about you and her getting together."

"What did you say to her?" Robbie asked, he couldn't believe Jamie had asked her that, and he definitely couldn't believe she'd said she's think about it!

"In the queue, we got talking about you two and she said she'd think about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I just told her how good you guys would be together!"

"Oh dear!"

"Dad, you would, so don't go denying it!"

"Just come on," Robbie said as he'd just pulled up on the drive, "I need to put dinner on, well ok order the pizza!"

Jamie smiled and jumped out of the car.

That night as Robbie lay in bed he couldn't help wondering about the conversation between Jackie and Jamie. He's wanted to ask Jamie more questions but he knew that it would prompt more teasing, and he wasn't up for that tonight. 'She said she'd think about it' he thought, not what on Earth does that mean??? He wondered whether she'd just said it to get Jamie off her back, but for some unknown reason he didn't want to believe that. Maybe Jamie's right, Robbie wondered, maybe I should ask her out. He pictured himself and Jackie on a date, sat at a nice restaurant, eating dinner, chatting, laughing, all the usual stuff, just with a kiss at the end. It was a strange though, but he liked it. 'Maybe I will ask her on a date' he pondered as he lay there watching the ceiling.


End file.
